Stolen One
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Stolen from his family by the weird sisters. Rescued by Demona and adopted by Goliath's clan. Now, 1000 years later he is awakened by Demona in New York City to be her ally in her war against humanity.
1. Default Chapter

**Stolen One**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**By Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_The Gargoyles and all associated characters are the property of Disney. With the exception of Stolen One, whose mine, and all mythological and Shakespeare Characters who belong to us all._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Scotland 994 AD**

Dawn was quickly approaching and Goliath and his lieutenant had yet to return. Stolen One began to despair of ever seeing them again. He alone knew of Goliath's love's plot, but his foolish and unrequited love for her prevented him from telling anyone. He knew his love for her was foolish. She loved only Goliath and she hated humans, unlike Stolen One. Stolen One pitied humans. They could not fly, they did not heal with the sun, and they were not as strong. If only she could see that these drawbacks made them creatures to be protected, not held in contempt.

Dawn was only moments away. If he was to live, he must escape now. His eyes brimmed with tears, knowing that by protecting her secret he had condemned his adoptive clan to death. As he flew away in the brightening morning, he silently hoped, prayed that the human commander would be able to keep his word and protect the helpless Gargoyle statues. Sadly, he realized that his love for Goliath's love was slowly twisting, and changing into something else.

He found refuge during the day in a cave not far from the castle. While in his stone sleep, he dreamed of his past. A hundred years ago, he had been stolen, as an egg, by the Three Weird Sisters. It had been the unlikely team of Puck and Goliath's love that had rescued his egg from the Three Sisters. But not before they had performed many spells on it. It was for this reason he had been named Stolen One. While his clan was very kind to him, he had left to be near the one who had rescued him.

It was with this clan that Stolen One felt truly happy. And not just because he was near the one he loved. He felt a deep kinship with the members of that clan that he did not feel with the Irish clan.

* * *

Two nights following his escape from Castle Wyvern, Stolen One returned hoping to encounter his friends alive and well. To his horror and dismay, he instead found crumbled statues, and his closest friends and Goliath frozen in stone at night. He let out an enraged roar. The change in his feelings towards the one he had loved was now complete. He solemnly swore she would pay for what she had done. If he ever saw her again, he would kill her.

* * *

**Ireland 1005**

"This way!" a voice shouted. "The demon is here!"

Stolen One fled the angry mob, terrified. He clutched a tablet in his hand, one he had stolen from the ruins near these humans' town. They had seen him and thought to destroy him. He fled into a deep cave, hoping to hide. But the humans found him.

"Seal the cave!" the leader shouted. "Don't let it escape!" Fearfully, Stolen one retreated further into the cave. When the sounds of the humans finally died away, he returned to the sealed entrance and tried to dig his way out. But it was hopeless. There was only one way he would survive. Forcing his eyes to glow, he began to read the tablet aloud in the light his eyes provided. When he had finished reading, he turned to stone until such time as the tablet was read again.

Three bats on the ceiling watched in silence above the frozen figure of Stolen One. One brown, one black, one white.

"Now Sisters," the brown one said, "We can continue our work."

* * *

**Ireland 1996**

The steam shovel took another chunk of dirt from the hillside. The construction had been going on many days in order to complete a new road to Dublin. The Foreman, Thomas was the first to notice the opening in the hill.

"Stop the shovel!" he shouted. He went over to the small opening in the hill. "Someone bring me a shovel!" Martin handed him one. Thomas began to clear away the dirt from the cave and suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked. Then he looked where Thomas was staring. There, crouched in the cave opening was a beautifully crafted Gargle.

"Good lord, look at that." Thomas said.

"Aye, it's a beaut. I wager it's worth a pretty penny."

"And I know just the buyer."

* * *

**Dublin, Ireland**

The Gargoyle statue sat in the woman's office as she inspected the tablet. Inwardly, Demona smiled. He was alive. Of all the deaths that she had mourned at the fall of her clan, Stolen One's had hit her the most. Next to Goliath's of course. She had always known of Stolen One's love for her. And now that Goliath had abandoned her, that love would be requited.

"You've done well Thomas." she purred at the man standing nervously in front of her desk.

"Thank you maam." Thomas said. He was not used to being in such a nice office. And the way the woman looked at that statue, as if it were some long lost friend. The woman was a nut for sure.

Demona quickly wrote the human a check. His boots were dirtying her carpet.

Thomas' eyes brightened at the amount on the check. "That's five thousand for each of us!" he said.

"And worth every penny." Demona smiled.

* * *

**New York, three days later.**

Demona paced the length of her office impatiently. She had decided to wait until sunset to revive Stolen One. For if he had seen the destruction at Castle Wyvern then surely he would strike out at any human. She smiled, now he must realize humans for what they were, a threat to be eliminated.

Finally, the sun began to set, and Demona felt the familiar pain of her transformation. Slowly, her human form began to twist, distort. Wings sprung from her back, and her skin turned a dark gray. Within moments, the human was gone, replaced with a Gargoyle.

"And now my friend," she purred, "It's time to rise and shine." She picked up the tablet, and began to read. As the magical words left her mouth, the air seemed to thicken, and she could have sworn she heard a groan from somewhere deep within the Gargoyle statue. When she had finished reading she waited expectantly.

At first nothing happened. Then, tiny hairline cracks appeared. With a roar born of a thousand year sleep, Stolen One burst from his captivity, eyes glowing bright green.

Stolen One stretched and peered curiously around the room. Then his eyes lit on the room's other occupant.

"You!" To Demona's surprise, it was not a cry of joy, but one of deep hatred.

Demona flung herself back as Stolen One leapt at her. His eyes glowed bright green, a side effect of the Weird Sisters' tampering.

Stolen One pinned her to the floor. "Murderer! You betrayed the clan! Killed them!"

"No my love!" Demona cried in fear.

The battle glow faded slightly from Stolen One's eyes. "Your love?" he murmured.

Demona took advantage of his hesitation. She freed her hands and grabbed his head, kissing him as hard as she could. She rolled over so that it was he, not her who was pinned to the floor. She pressed herself against him. "Yes, my love." she murmured in his ear. "It was not I who betrayed out clan. It was Goliath." She moved to kiss him again, but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmmphhhf!" she tried to mumble. The glow was back in his eyes. "MMMMMMPHHF! MMMPHFFFFMMMMM!" She tried to shout, but he was too strong. He had always been stronger than the other Gargoyle's his age but never this strong. The sisters had gotten to him again.

"Liar!" he cried. He stood, picking her up. "You killed them! You hated the humans so much, you sacrificed your own clan to kill them!"

He threw her across the room, but she managed to stop her momentum with her wings. In a moment, she was out the window.

"Run murderer! When I catch you, you will die!" Stolen One leapt out the window to pursue her, but stopped short at the sight of the city before him.

"Dear God!" he murmured. "What manner of place is this?" Before him he saw strange rectangular buildings that stretched to the very sky, below him were strange creatures with glowing eyes. He flew lower to the ground to get a better look at them when bright lights were suddenly shone on him from below.

* * *

"Goliath!" Hudson's voice echoed through the castle. "I think ye'd best come see this!"

"What is it Hudson?" Goliath asked as he entered the TV room. Then he saw what Hudson was watching.

"This is the third reported Gargoyle sighting in as many days." the Anchor woman said. "One eyewitness was able to take this picture of the creature." A photograph appeared on the screen. A picture of a frightened and confused...

"Stolen One!" Goliath and Hudson said at once.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Brooklyn! Angela!" Goliath called.

"What's up Goliath?" Brooklyn asked, entering the room with Angela close behind.

"Stolen One is alive and in New York." Goliath said simply. "We must get to him before any trigger happy humans do." He strode quickly to the roof and leaped off the parapet, Brooklyn and Angela close behind.

"Who's Stolen One?" Angela asked. "Another of our clan?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn said softly, "But we thought he died along with the others."

"We thought the same of Demona. Perhaps she or Xanatos are responsible." Goliath grumbled.

"You mean like Coldstone?"

"Possibly." Goliath said. "In any case, we must find him. Soon."

* * *

Stolen One lit on a rooftop, high above the city. He was mystified and bewildered at the new magic that the humans had acquired while he slept.

"How long have I been asleep?" he wondered. "The world has changed so much, it must have been a long time indeed." As he gazed upon this wondrous world, he caught sight of his quarry.

"Ye'll not escape me witch." he growled.

* * *

Goliath and the others soon found the site where Stolen One had been spotted. There were news vans and police everywhere. A large crowd had gathered and searchlights lit the sky. Goliath spotted Elisa in the crowd of police. He dropped into a nearby alley, and called to her softly.

Elisa turned, and being careful not to be seen, she crept into the alley. "So who's the new guy?" she asked him. "Only a rookie would have let himself be seen."

"His name is Stolen One. We thought him dead with the rest of our clan but apparently we were mistaken."

"Yeah no kidding. The whole city's looking for this guy."

"I know. That is why we must find him first." Goliath said. "Did anyone see which way he went?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they saw him follow another Gargoyle towards Central Park."

"Demona."

* * *

Stolen One landed in the wooded area. He had seen Demona head into the trees.

"Now the hunt ends witch." He strode cautiously into the forest, stalking her. She was here somewhere. He could smell her.

Demona knew he would not stop until she was dead. Therefore, however much it pained her to do so, she would have to kill him first. The thought of his strength filled her with fear, but she was certain that with the right equipment she could finish him.

She reached into a hidden pocket in her skirt and removed her cellular phone, which had miraculously survived the fight in her office.

Stolen One stalked the woods intent on his prey. So much so in fact, that he completely failed to notice the three additional scents that wafted through the air. If he had, two of the scents would have struck him as familiar.

Behind him, a twig snapped, revealing the position of Demona. Stolen One whirled around, annoyed with himself for allowing Demona to sneak up behind him.

"So murderess," he growled, "You've decided not to prolong the agony?"

"Yes." said Demona, pointing her laser cannon at him. "Yours." The blast blew Stolen One into a tree.

He sat where he had landed, painfully looking at the burn on his chest.

"Saints preserve us. What manner of black magic was that? Sure and she's a sorceress indeed." Slowly, still in pain, he rose and faced her. "How long have I slept that mankind has gained such magic? It can't have been long, for you have not aged a day."

Demona was stunned. Her laser had been set on full power! How could he have survived? Shaken as she was, she resolved to show no fear.

"You have slept for a thousand years Stolen One." she smiled.

"Impossible!" Stolen One exclaimed. "Not even Gargoyles can live that long!"

"Mortal Gargoyles cannot. But I am immortal."

_There,_ she thought. _That should throw him off balance._

Stolen One's eyes narrowed. "Let's just test that theory." He leaped at her, but another blast from her cannon threw him back once more. This time, Demona held the trigger, letting the laser burn him continuously.

Stolen One gritted his teeth against the pain, but he could feel the laser slowly burning through him. _No,_ he thought. _It can't end like this!_

"DEMONA!" The familiar voice snapped Stolen One's eyes, which had been clenched shut, back open.

"Goliath?" he asked weakly.

Goliath quickly knocked the gun from Demona's hands, stopping the laser that was killing his friend.

While Goliath fended off Demona, Brooklyn and Angela rushed to Stolen One's side.

Through blurred vision, Stolen One saw his old friend coming towards him.

_I am dead._ he thought. _I am dead and Goliath and my friend have come to welcome me to the after life._ Then he saw who Goliath was fighting. "But then how did she die? Have I killed her after all?" Finally he decided he would figure it all out later, and blacked out.

Brooklyn glanced up at the returning Goliath.

"She got away huh?"

"Yes." The leader of the clan wore a dark expression on his face that somehow made Brooklyn glad that he hadn't said more.

"Will he be all right?" Angela asked, cradling the Stolen One in her arms.

Brooklyn felt a stab of jealousy and wished it was he, not Stolen One who she was holding so tenderly.

"It is nothing the sun will not cure." Goliath assured her. "We must bring him to the castle."

Stolen One felt himself being lifted into the air, but it wasn't the sensation of floating, which was what he expected of the afterlife, so much as the feeling of being carried.

* * *

Xanatos was waiting for them when they returned. "Well well," he said, "It seems I have another boarder. Friend of yours?"

"Yes." Goliath said. "An old friend."

"Goliath!" a voice called. Goliath saw Broadway, Lexington, Hudson, and Bronx approaching quickly. "We heard what happened." Broadway said. "Is it true?"

"See for yourself." Brooklyn said. He laid Stolen One's comatose body on the floor. The other Gargoyles gathered round his body, astounded and overjoyed to see their friend again. While they were standing there, the sun began to rise.

* * *

That night, there was a new roar added to those that Elisa usually heard. She stood, where she always did, waiting for Goliath and the others to awaken. Below her, she saw the new statue shatter, releasing it's sleeping occupant. And she saw the subsequent reunion.

"Saints preserve us!" Stolen One shouted joyfully. "Ye're alive!"

He ran to his friends. He had despaired of ever seeing them again, and now here they all were.

"It is good to see you as well lad." Hudson said smiling. Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway came forward as well to greet their friend. Suddenly, a blue blur leaped from behind them, and drove Stolen One to the ground.

Laughing, he tried to fend off Bronx's greeting. "It's good to see you too boy." he said.

"Welcome back Stolen One." Goliath said with a rare smile.

"Goliath," Stolen One said, "Is it true what Demona said? Has it been over a thousand years since we last saw each other?"

"It has indeed. Much has changed in that time, as you have no doubt seen."

"Aye I have indeed."

"One of the most important however, is that we now all have names."

"You do?" Stolen One almost laughed. "What are they?"

One by one, they all introduced themselves. When they were done, the silence was broken by Elisa.

"As long as you're all doing introductions," she said, "Don't forget about us."

"Ah, of course." Goliath said. "This is Elisa Maza, of the New York Police Department, My daughter Angela-"

Stolen One's brows rose at that.

"And David Xanatos."

Stolen One noticed that Goliath growled the last human's name. Evidently, he did not quite trust this, Xanatos.

"And this," Goliath continued, gesturing to Stolen One, "Is-"

"Ireland." Stolen One said quickly. "Call me Ireland." He cast a look at his friends indicating that he wished for them to call him Ireland as well. "This is a new time for me, almost a different world. The majority of the Scottish clan I lived with is dead, my original clan wiped out. The one I had loved, the one who saved me, and gave me my old name, has become a bitter enemy. I wish to leave the last vestiges of the old world behind. Excluding you, my friends of course."

_From this day forward,_ he thought. _Stolen One is dead. I am Ireland now. As for Demona, the knowledge that not all my friends are dead has dulled my hatred and rage._

"Now," he said, turning towards the edge of the parapet, "Who wants to show me around this City?"

The End


End file.
